


Sins, Shadows, and Soju  Bombs

by Silquestnocte



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM overtones, Blow Jobs, ChallengersVerse, Double Penetration, Drinking, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teleportation, Threesome - F/M/M, i have no idea how to tag this, it's been awhile since I've seen this, superpowered sex?, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silquestnocte/pseuds/Silquestnocte
Summary: Just sex pretty much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “The Challengers” is a sci-fi/fantasy role play which centers around super-powered beings called “Metas” in the near future. I have been a participant in the RP since late 2013, and have developed quite a few characters in the universe. Some of them have “canon” relationships with other people’s characters. Some of them were never officially introduced to the role play, due to time constraints.
> 
> As the site where it all takes place on is for ages 13 and up, I and the others cannot always write what we wish (as we would get banned for being our nasty little selves)

Sin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “So, that went well.”

Ji chuckled. “As well it could have, anyway. I didn’t think they’d kill you, you’re doing too well in London for that. But in the event they decided that you’d screwed up, well…You know what they’d do to you. Getting demoted wouldn’t be so bad compared to that, Sin Ji-Hoon.” The short gangster strode to the refrigerator, opened it, and cracked open a bottle of hangover cure. He downed the entire glass in seconds.

Sin grimaced. “That stuff is disgusting.”

Ji choked, then grinned cheekily. “And that’s why you have hangovers. I’ll take Morning Care over a migraine any day.” He flung the bottle at the trash can, knocking it over. He knelt to pick it up, nodding to himself.

Ji straightened, shook himself, and grinned at his much taller ex-boyfriend. “So, how’s Sheera doing? Still haven’t convinced her to come to the dark side?” Before Sin could respond, Ji’s eyes lit up.

Sin looked down at him from across the room and sighed. “Go ahead,” he said, weary. “Say it.”

The korean’s eyes sparkled. “Now you, on the other hand, have already come to the dark side!” He laughed, but the giggles died when Sin didn’t join him. “Come on,Jinnie. You two have the best sex life I’ve ever seen—I know firsthand, sort of. I’m still disappointed you haven’t sent your hyung nudes or something.” Reading the mixture of skepticism, disappointment, and amusement on Sin’s face, he laughed, then pressed on. “Yes, your hyung–you know she wears the pants in your relationship. Or spandex, as the case may be…”

Sin sighed and turned back to the window. Ji could be aggravating, but the man’s bubbly sense of humor and optimistic enthusiasm permeated everything he tried. There were, of course, exceptions: Nine Star Mob (NSM) business, fashion, and whoever he was screwing at the time. Those, he was serious about.

While Sin admired the Tokyo skyline, he couldn’t help feeling a pang of nostalgia for his native Korea. The two were fairly different, but it was still nice to be in an urban area closer to his native land. Plus, the people at least vaguely resembled the ones back home. Unlike London. The people there were so loud…and there were dozens of other, little things that set their way of living apart from what he’d grown up with. Massive refrigerators. Strong alcohols. Bidets. Odd-flavored potato chips.

Sin realized, however, that he’d grown quite fond of the British capital. Sent by the NSM to start a branch there after Ji’s disastrous attempt to do the same, Sin had found a lot more than monarchies, bad food, and accents. There was also the glut of fear that fed his powers, giving him a rush that no alcohol, no matter how strong, could hope to match. And then there was the superhero team there that did their best to keep that fear from overpowering the populace. And finally, with that team, came Sheera Noctesilvis.

It was a weird relationship, Sin decided, weirder than the one he’d had with the man currently raiding the fridge. They were closer in…league, was that the word? Odd way to describe appropriate pairings. I’m picking up more English than I thought.

They were closer to one another’s league than Ji and he had been: both were built like Greek statues (if Phidias had carved Koreans or Russians); their physiques were utterly perfect when their powers were active. When not powered, Sheera kept her buxom, fit body, while Sin’s shrank considerably. They were also both metahumans, and more than a little malevolent in their powers’ utilization. But that was where the similarities ended. Dating a mob boss had to be odd for Sheera, but they’d somehow managed to work it out. It helped that the sex was fantastic.

Absently rubbing a faded hickey on his neck, Sin turned away from the window, now glowing with Tokyo’s nightlife, and faced Ji. He was grinning, flushed with alcohol, and surrounded by a four empty bottles from the refrigerator. Which was empty, save a selection of junk food, abandoned take-out and curiously flavored liquors that not even Ji would touch… not until he was much drunker. Sin raised his eyebrows, trying to pass on a little friendly disparagement, but failed. Ji ignored him, instead inching towards the door, and he’d go drinking whether Sin went with him or not. Fuck it. Let’s go.

______________________________________________________________________________

They returned as two buzzed, happy gangsters, leaning heavily on each other and laughing loudly. Ji had acquired a fine dusting of glitter during their trip to a strip club, but he’d been too busy ogling the harem of male dancers to care. After their last wad of cash (four hundred USD) had vanished into bras, thongs, and mankinis, Sin had decided, despite the fun they were having, to take a cab back to Ji’s apartment.

Ji immediately vanished into the shower, but his singing in a slurry mix of Korean, Japanese, English, and his own insane babbling permeated the entire apartment. Sin laughed, stretched his long limbs, and strolled into his guest bedroom.

The digital clock’s numbers glowed red in the dark room, coldly displaying 1:30 AM. But Sin was far from tired. He was fueled by alcohol, libido, and adrenaline, and wouldn’t be going to sleep anytime soon. Lids which should have been heavy were practically flattened against his eyebrows. His laptop was humming softly on the desk, plugged into a power converter and charging slowly. He bit his lip, thinking. It was 5:30 PM in London, and if Sheera wasn’t working…We could have some fun, her and I.

Sin opened the laptop and logged into Skype, breath catching with anticipation. He started a call, sending his request streaming through wires and satellites to the opposite side of Eurasia. He waited with eager anticipation, excitement making his eyes darken in the nightstand lamp’s warm light. His feet tapped rapidly on the floor.

His phone buzzed. Sin leapt to his feet and yanked the phone from his pocket, anticipation making his movements urgent, and read the text. “Be online in a few minutes. Be worth the wait. Sheera.” He bit his lip. Whenever she promised him that something would be “worth the wait…” it ended orgasmically. His heart pounded in his throat.

After several long moments, the computer beeped, and Sheera appeared on-screen. Despite having seen her nude in almost every position known to man, his jaw dropped. The tall, Russian-born woman was clad in a black cocktail dress that barely covered her toned, chiseled ass. The neckline plunged to her sternum, barely containing her beautiful breasts. Her hair was done, curled, and gleaming gold, tumbling down her bare shoulders. Her perpetually pale skin shone like the moon wherever it was exposed.

It took a lot to take a superpowered Korean mobster’s breath away, but she’d done it. Sheera’s eyes sparkled green, like emeralds inlaid in ivory, then set in onyx. She bit her lip and winked, smirking at his silence. “Nice to see you too, Sin,” she purred. “Glitter and all.”

Sin started, glancing down at his jacket. It was covered in multicolored sparkles, his and Ji’s souvenir from the strip club. He swore in Korean, and she laughed. “It’s a good look for you, you know,” she purred, shifting her hips. “But not as good as you look naked. So…” she bit a finger, staring at him with a seductive expression. She was exaggerating for his benefit, of course, acting like an overly-flirtatious schoolyard slut, but he loved it. “How about I come over there and we have some fun?”

Her chat window darkened as the shadows flocked to her. Half a planet away, the lights in his room began to fade; the two rooms’ darkness connected, denying space to bring them together. His head spun.

“Wait, wait! Sheera, hold on a second.” The heroine stopped and cocked her head, frowning and puzzled.

“Sin, I can be there in a few seconds…and we go all night.” she winked. “You sure you don’t want me to…”

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to try something.” He started a screen-capture program, then sent Sheera a screenshot to show her the blinking, red circle. “Rose is apparently going to cut us off the grid for a bit, something about a data leak. A big one. She’s having us go offline for awhile, just in case. I won’t be able to call you until I get back, so…”

“You want something a little more personal saved on your hard drive.” Sheera grinned devilishly. “Well, how’s this for an opening act?” She shifted forward, floated into the air, and spread her legs. Her sex shone in the dim light, bare, naked, and exposed. She wasn’t wearing panties, and he could see everything. Sin swallowed, heart suddenly slamming against the walls of his throat. Then she closed her thighs and her face floated back into view, eyes sparkling. “I like that expression. Looks hungry.”

“Stand up.” Her voice was suddenly as sharp and piercing as a Siberian winter, issuing a command that would not be denied. The tall, powerful gangster did as he was told, and his girlfriend fixated her gaze on his groin. “That’s a lovely bulge you’ve got growing there…” she purred, biting her lip. The dominant facade cracked for a moment, then reformed. “Take your pants off. Boxers too.”

Sin obeyed. So she wants to play that way…I’ll let her tell me what to do…for now. His long legs slipped out of silk pants, lean musculature working beneath his skin. His cock hung heavy and ready between his legs, a single drop of precum beading on the tip. He’d been too busy meeting with mobsters, reporting on his activities, and partying with Ji to properly stimulate himself…there was a lot of tension built up between his legs.

His speakers hissed with Sheera’s fast, heavy breaths, picked up when she leaned close to her mic while trying to get a better look. “Looks delicious,” she hissed, eyes wide and excited. “Sit.” She bit her lip, watching him move. “Jacket, off. Tie too. Mmm…” she growled. “I like a man in nothing but a shirt. Why don’t you…stroke for me?”

Keeping his eyes on hers, hungry and aroused, Sin gripped his manhood and slid his hand up slowly, running his grip from the base all the way up to the tip. His wrist twisted around the tip, and his thigh twitched involuntarily. Sheera hissed with pleasure.

“Let’s see some skin from your end too,” he growled, pushing back down to the base. “More than you’re already showing.” She rolled her eyes and muttered something rude in unintelligible Russian, but tugged her neckline below her breasts. Her nipples were hard, their skin was tight. His breath caught.

“There is a God,” he whispered, gripping himself. She was beautiful, and the expression on her face was pure, predatory seduction. He moaned out loud for the first time that night, keeping his agonizingly slow pace. Sheera’s arm moved back and forth between her legs, pleasuring herself to him out of his camera’s view.

“Jinnie, what are you doing?” Ji’s teasing tone rang out in startlingly loud Korean, jolting him out of his lust-fueled trance. He jerked to attention and tried to cover himself, but there was no disguising what he was doing. Ji leaned on the doorframe. He hadn’t bothered knocking, and Sin, in his excitement, hadn’t locked the door. The shorter male snickered. “That doesn’t sound like a Chinese action movie….” His smirk stretched from ear to ear, a massive grin that would have made the Joker jealous. Sin was paralyzed, unable to stop Ji from moving over to his screen. Seeing who was on the other side, he snickered and waved. “Hei!”

Neither he nor Sheera were lucid enough to cut the video feed, so Ji was greeted with a full view of Sheera’s breasts and floor-length mane of disheveled hair. Defying logic, his grin grew bigger. And so did the bulge beneath his boxers–the only things he wore to bed. The tattoos stretched from his collarbones, across his pectorals, down his back, and around his arms. It seemed like they came to life, dancing in the dim lamplight as he stepped closer to get a better look at the screen his friend had been so fixated on.

“Jinnie, you’re not….oh, goodness, you are. And you’re recording it too? Oh, my.” Sheera looked nervous, unable to understand Korean. The expression didn’t fit well on her beautiful face, as though her facial muscles were unused to making it. “Well…” He pulled his shorts off, revealing himself fully. Despite having seen him many times before, the sight still took Sin’s breath away.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Sin started to say more, but cut off when Ji’s hands slid, palm-first, down his body.

“You,” he purred, and bit his ear. Ji pulled his teeth away sensuously, leaving a tiny set of scarlet marks. “You want to put on a show for the lovely Sheera, don’t you?” His free hand brushed up the side of Sin’s ribs, tweaking the hard nipple through his shirt, then pulled his collar aside. His tongue drew a thick stripe from the junction between neck and shoulder to his ear lobe, making the younger man shudder in his seat. “You’ll listen to your hyung right?” He winked at the Russian, whose unease was fading in favor of extreme arousal.

Sin started to say No, fuck off, but then Ji laid a hand over his, still wrapped around his shaft. The thumb slid over the head, drawing a bead of precum onto it. Ji brought it to his mouth and smeared it on his lips, licking the remainder off his thumb. “Mmm…sweet. You’ve been eating fruit.” The next few sentences of protest came out as a strangled moan instead. Ji chuckled, then pressed a soft kiss to the Sin’s forehead. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Sheera’s eyes were riveted on her screen. At very least, she should have been indignant, with her her boyfriend’s ex kissing him on the mouth, leaning forward to stroke him, and unbuttoning his shirt with a free hand. And she was a bit irritated–Ji got any more possessive of her boyfriend, she’d have to come over there and give him a talking-to. But for now, she was content to sit back, finger herself, and watch the two men. She gasped, and slipped another finger in. Her hand was soaked up to the wrist.

With a tentative glance toward the screen, as if asking for permission, Sin reached forward and slipped his fingers around Ji’s dick. It felt good–familiar–to hold his shaft in his hand again. He was hard as a rock.

“I’m surprised you didn’t take care of business after the strip club,” Sin whispered between kisses. “You’re getting better at self control than I–oh god.” Ji’d slid a thumb over his head, making his thighs quake.

“And you’re still as easy to seduce as ever, Jinnie,” Ji cooed. The dim light exaggerated the musculature of the two men, and the sight, despite her normally controlled demeanor, made Sheera whimper. She covered it with a cough, and thanked her lucky stars that Ji and Sin were too busy kissing, touching, and stroking each other to notice.

Ji yanked the chair backwards, throwing it away and pushed Sin to the floor. He struggled into a kneeling position and twisted to the right, pushing his face toward his hyung’s groin, and took his dick into his mouth. It was Ji’s turn to close his eyes and moan, to whisper in his native language. “Good boy…did you miss me?” Releasing Sin’s cock, he laid his palms on either side of his head, holding him possessively while Sin went to town. Spit dribbled down his chin, and muffled moans came from deep in his chest.

Sheera leaned forward, frowning. She didn’t understand the language, but she knew the tone. And the posture. Holding Sin’s head, keeping his mouth around his cock, his body on its knees. Her fingers slowed, sticky with her juices, as she watched them. Both were obviously enjoying themselves, but Ji began pulling upward, bringing Sin to his feet.

“Up,” he commanded, in husky, accented English. She glared. No. You had your chance. He’s mine. She stood, indignantly tearing off her dress, and teleported.

Ji’s guest room flooded with darkness, startling the two Koreans out of their sexual reverie. Sheera stood, hair disheveled and face flushed, but carrying an undeniable air of command. As they stared, frozen in place, the shadows gathered her hair into a long, thick ponytail and tied it into a half dozen thick, ebony bands. It swayed as she approached.

Sheera stalked across the room, shoving Ji aside. “Hello, dear,” she murmured, eyes glittering. “Did you miss me?” She laid a hand on his chest, shoved the Sin’s back to the floor, grinning down at him with wide, dark eyes. She straddled him, firmly planting a foot on either side of his head, and squatted. Her knees cracked while she settled into place, soaking his face with her juices. Sin knew what to do, and he did it well. His tongue worked around her folds for a minute, then planted itself on her clit. After a few seconds, she moaned.

Ji hovered for a few moments, shuffling his feet, but reasserted himself by wrapping his mouth around Sin’s erection. The owner of said erection moaned into Sheera, who ground against his face and gripped his hair in her fist. Her body, from the ribs up, rocked in and out of the camera frame, flashing her rocking breasts and red, parted lips. A thick, throaty moan escaped her throat, matching her lover’s muffled groans.

Sheera took deep, throaty breaths, then stood. Her pussy dripped onto her thighs and down onto Sin’s face, which was soaked from nose to chin with her juices. “That was…delicious,” she purred, lifting Ji off Sin’s cock and helping both men to their feet. “I feel obligated to return the favor. Both of you, come on.” Sin bent and brushed his lips against Ji’s ear, lips moving fast in a quick, quiet translation. Ji grinned.

She slipped a finger under each man’s chin and marched them to the bed like dogs on a leash. Ji may have forced his way into their love life, at least for tonight…but she would take him, too….And he’d learn his lesson–she was a better lover for Sin than he could ever hope to be.

Her hands whipped up to grasp their shoulders, whirling them around and pushing them so that their backs landed atop of the sheets. Both men watched, eyes riveted on her body, as she knelt on the edge of the bed and grasped a cock in each hand. She slid her fists slowly up their shafts, teasingly sliding their skins over the iron cores beneath. Sheera pulled Sin’s dick close with her left and grasped his tip with her mouth.

She closed her eyes, tongue roving over the warm, familiar skin. He was already wet with precum and Ji’s spit, but Sheera’s saliva flowed down his shaft in warm, sloppy drips that accompanied her blowjobs. Her head bobbed and twisted, cheeks concave, while she took his shaft. At the first tentative, gentle moan, she pulled off with a loud pop and turned to Ji.

Her lips were sensitive as well as sumptuous, and every inch of him made itself known to her. His head was thicker than Sin’s, more rounded. The shaft below it was thinner, but the head gave her plenty of area to work her tongue and cheeks. Taking him down into her mouth was easy, and she worked him with breathless abandon, wildly stroking Sin with her left hand. Her right found its way to Ji’s balls, squeezing them gently but intensely every time she pushed him into the back of her mouth. Her tongue curled around his bulbous glans every time she pushed him towards her throat.

When she glanced up, the two were all over each other. Each had laid a hand on her shoulder or head, and caressing her while she worked, but Sin and Ji were entirely devoting themselves to touching one another. Their lips were locked, hands roaming each others’ chests and shoulders. Both had twisted at the waist so that she could continue sucking them while they kissed. When Ji pulled Sin’s bottom lip between his teeth, her boyfriend’s expression made Sheera’s heart skip. That was hot.

She squeezed them both and cleared her throat, getting their attention. Spit had run down her chin and her face was flushed, but she was too busy enjoying a pair of Korean cocks to care.

“Now then,” she purred, standing. “I think we’re all sufficiently wet now–” Lifting a leg, she flashed the two of them. Dripping wet, hair trimmed short, and flushed pink, their eyes followed her pussy as it vanished between her legs again. “And I’m in the mood for a spitroast.”

Ji frowned, puzzled, but he beamed when Sin whispered a quick explanation. “Sounds fun,” his accent made the lustful purr thick and excited, despite being slowed by hesitant speech and limited vocabulary. “So which…hole…do I into get?”

“Mouth,” both men answered simultaneously. Still standing over them, Sheera laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Am I really that good at blowjobs, boys?” Snickering, she bent over them so that one breast brushed each of their thighs. “Rock-paper-scissors for it, come on. Winner gets my mouth!” One eyelid slid closed and open again in a lazy, sensuous wink.

It was the fastest, most desperate game of RPS any of them had ever seen. Sin lost. Ji jeered at him while the taller Korean moved around the bed, behind Sheera. She’d bent over Ji, ass in the air, and taken him in her mouth again. Arms behind his head and a lazy, satisfied smile on his face, Ji was in heaven.

Despite the blowjob keeping her lips and tongue incredibly busy, Sheera couldn’t help moaning when Sin slid into her. She was sopping, and he pushed in easily; it was a warm, familiar, and filling sensation that not only felt good, but right. He thrust slowly, hands on her hips, and pushing her further onto his ex’s shaft.

She closed her eyes, and rocked back and forth opposite Sin’s thrusts. She slid along the two of them in long, smooth strokes that alternately filled each end of her body, mouth and cunt swelling to accommodate the cocks on each end. Hands grasped the back of her head, tangling in her long, blonde hair, and Ji tried to push her down onto him.

She kissed the base once, then gagged. When he tried again, she retaliated with a hard slap to the thigh, leaving her hand and his skin reddened and stinging. Sheera stood erect, pulling out of both men. Ji made a grab for her neck, but she slapped his hand away. Glaring, Sheera turned around, facing Sin, and slid Ji in.

He entered her with ease, and she sank to the base. Sheera rotated her hips for a moment, grinding him around her insides, before leaning forward and kissing the tip of Sin’s dick. He was warm and wet, covered in the salty, subtle flavor of her juices. Lips wrapped around the head, she sucked hard until precum dribbled onto her tongue. Sin shuddered, hands coming to rest on her head. Unlike Ji, he was gentle, almost hesitant, knowing that the wrong push or tug would infuriate her. Sheera was terrifying when merely angry; an angry, aroused Sheera would be a catastrophe for all involved.

Fortunately for the two, she was moaning louder than the two of them combined. Sandwiched between two lean, muscled men, a cock on either end and filling her up, her thighs began to shake. Powering through, she refused to collapse as she orgasmed, body clenching around Ji and moaning around Sin’s cock. Her back arched and her thighs quivered. When it passed, she stood again. A wicked gleam shone in her dark eyes.

“I’m assuming you have lube,” she said, glancing over her shoulder. Ji frowned. He understood very little English, and her thick Russian accent only worsened it. But when she repeated “Lube, Ji,” he beamed. He understood that well enough.

“Cherry, melon, or regular?” Jumping from the bed, Ji dashed into his own room and returned a minute later with a massive bottle of red-tinted gel. He handed it to her without a word, sitting back on the bed. He crossed his legs expectantly, imitating an eager schoolboy. But the image was tainted by his cock, which stood erect above his thighs. The fact that he was naked didn’t help either…nor the gang tattoos.

Returning the bottle, she pointed at Sin, who’d taken a seat beside Ji on the bed. “Lube him up.” Ji gave her a blank look, but obeyed after Sin’s quick translation. He wore a satisfied smirk as he watched Sheera order Ji around, and when Ji’s long, lube-covered fingers wrapped around him, he whimpered. Ji pretended not to enjoy himself by trying to keep his expression flat and bored, but both Sin and Sheera could see his mouth quirking upward at the corners, and the sexually-fueled flush on his chest and cheeks.

Perhaps a bit rougher than necessary, Sheera yanked Ji to his feet. Slipping between the two, she turned her back to Sin and grasped his slick, lubed shaft. Fingers gripping the base tight, she rubbed his tip over her smaller, tighter hole. Realizing what she was about to do a second before she slid him inside, he gasped. The gasp deepened into a whine as gravity pushed her down farther than expected. Surprising all involved, Sin’s cock slid down to the hilt in one long, easy push. Sheera let out a very unladylike groan.

It felt odd, having Sin fill her from from behind. They’d had anal sex a few times before, but it was never this easy. “When we’re done here, text me whichever brand he uses” she murmured, turning her head and kissing Sin on the cheek. “This is far more effective than anything we have at home.”Hands wrapped around her firm, pale breasts, he nodded slowly, rocking his hips forward.

Sheera spread her legs wide, planting her heels on the corners of the bed. “You,” she pointed at Ji. “In.” Her arm swiveled to her flushed cunt, which dripped juices down onto Sin’s buried shaft. Ji stood and stared for a second, dumbfounded and hardly believing his own luck, then bounded forward.

Sheera gripped his shoulders as he slid inside, holding eye contact and an intense expression. She felt full, wonderfully so, and the two men whimpered in unison when she clenched. Double-penetrated, the rim of each hole wrapped tight around the base of each dick, she didn’t think she could feel any better. Then they began to thrust.

Eight years of being coworkers and teammates, and four as lovers made unspoken communication between the two easy. When Ji pulled out, Sin pushed himself up, and when he pulled out, Ji lifted her by her firm, powerful butt, and slammed inside. Beginning with a slow, easy pace, they began to accelerate, fucking in tandem with hard, powerful thrusts. Sheera gave up control and let them fuck her, alternating their hard, slamming thrusts.

She grabbed Ji’s shoulders, using his torso as levereage to keep her upright while they fucked her. A muscle in her thigh began to spasm as the second orgasm built itself up. From the knot in her abdomen and the tingling, almost stinging sensations emanating from between her legs, it would be stronger than the last.

Sin started to ask if she was close, but her screaming interrupted him. It was a growling, deep scream, animal in pitch and volume. She bared her teeth in a savage smile, eyes wide. He was grinning back at her with an identical expression: animal, powerful, and dominant. Neither would allow themselves to fully submit to the other.

Ji snarled something in Korean. Sheera barked for a translation, not bothering to relax after her orgasm. The boys hadn’t stopped fucking, why should she? When she turned, Sin shook his head, lips pursed and eyes wide. She repeated the order.

“Ah,” Sin gulped, suddenly nervous. He winced , mentally translating the message into English. “He said, ‘you like that, don’t you, you little Russian bitch?’”

“Did he now…?” Turning her head slowly to face over her shoulder, she glared at Ji. Her hand shot back and gripped his neck, and the next thing anyone knew, Ji was flat on his back, pressed to the mattress. His legs hung over the edge of the bed, spread wide. Sheera’s hand was planted around his throat, pinning him in place.

“Sin, dear,” Sheera whispered with dangerous tranquility. “Get in him.” While Sin struggled to balance on shaky legs, Sheera leaned in close, until her face was less than an inch away from Ji’s. “I don’t know if you can understand me or not,” she snarled. “But I am not your bitch.” She bared her teeth in a terrifying grimace that vaguely resembled a smile. “You. Are. Mine.”

When Sin, following his girlfriend’s orders, pushed into him, Ji’s eyes squeezed shut. Her grin widened, and she clenched herself around him. Sheera kept every muscle in her body fit, and that included the kegels deep inside her walls. She worked him, without ever moving her limbs, while Sin thrust beneath her. Ji’s legs began to quake, his stomach tightened, and his face twisted. A high, long moan escaped him as he burst inside her, releasing a sudden rush of hot liquid into her already soaking cunt.

But Sheera didn’t pull out. Instead, she began to grind, moving her hips in long, slow circles. Sin slowed, but a quick smack to the butt and an order to “Keep going!” got him thrusting again.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sheera felt sorry for Ji. Between Sin fucking his ass (and running over his prostate with every thrust) and her clenching around him, the overstimulation had to be incredible. He burst into her again and again, screams growing more pitiful and reedy with each orgasm. Three creampies of diminishing size later, Ji’s entire body was trembling.

Tears were actually running down the sides of his face, which was screwed up with an unholy rush of pleasure-induced agony and ceaseless post-orgasm torture. His lips kept on moving, silently begging (or maybe praying) in Korean. Even if Sheera could understand the language, it was impossible to tell if he were pleading for relief, or for the beautiful torment to continue. She grinned, and after the fourth orgasm (two tiny, exhausted bursts into her cunt) from a rapidly flagging cock, Sheera decided she was finished punishing him.

His cum dripped down her leg in long, white trails after she pulled off. Her thighs were sticky as she spun Sin around and threw him down next to the panting gangster. Before he could react, she’d wrapped her fist around his shaft, squeezing tight, and begun jerking him off. Her fist blurred around his shaft, squeezing from root to tip faster than the eye could follow. Muscles clenched in her forearm, and her bicep flexed.

“Yessss….” She growled through gritted teeth. It didn’t take long. He’d had a few days’ worth saved, at minimum, and it all exploded over her hanging breasts in a fountainous white burst.

Sin’s fists clenched and his toes curled while she milked him dry, scattering him all over her breasts.

When he finally finished, Sheera stood. Cum dripped from her breasts and oozed from her sex, diluted by her juices and trickling down her inner thighs. Her face was flushed by orgasm and victory, her breasts heaved as she tried to catch her breath. A few hundred strands of hair had come loose from her ponytail and made a bid for escape in a cloud of frizz. The only thing she wore was a satisfied smirk.

The Russian bent and kissed Sin on the lips, whispering something inaudible into his ear. Then she pressed her lips to Ji’s reddened tip; he was so sensitive that even that light touch made him whimper. Then she stood tall, the only erect thing remaining in the room, and vanished in a flash of darkness.

The two men laid next to one another, panting, for a long, long moment. Both were soaked, sweaty, and flushing. They were utterly, completely spent, unable to move. The smell of artificial cherry and sex hung heavy in the air. The red light still blinked on the computer monitor–with a few out-of-view exceptions, it had captured the entire scene. A muted ping announced that the laptop’s video storage drive was filling, that it needed its very distracted owner to shut off the recording.

That would have to wait for a bit.

Finally, Ji rolled onto his side. “Is she always like that?” he rasped in slow, breathless Korean.

Sin nodded slowly, still catching his breath. “Pretty much. You shouldn’t have called her a bitch, though…she doesn’t like that. You got off easily.” Trying to walk the morning after a similar incident had been…difficult. He’d had to wear long sleeves for a month to cover up the bruises.

“If you say so…sure doesn’t feel like it.” They laid there, panting, for several minutes. Then Ji took a deep breath before jabbing a finger into Sin’s ribs. Sin stared up at him questioningly. What could his hyung want now? Besides another shower.

“You are a lucky bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this alone, Eric Shriver and Demonic_Werewolf94 assisted me as well~ 
> 
> And a very special thanks to Wolfie for allowing me to use her character, Sheera


End file.
